COR: A Day in the Life
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: This is the one-shot sequel of City of Runaways that I had promised OoO-Ashee-OoO to make. This is for you!


I've been putting off this one shot for the sequel to City of Runaways for such a long time. And like I promised to OoO-Ashee-Ooo, I finally made it just for her.

So, here you go! This is dedicated to OoO-Ashee-OoO! Thank you for being such a great person and staying with me throughout my stories no matter which category!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters. They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi. I just own the plot and all of my randomly made up characters.

Natsume was scared. Of course, he'd never admit it. But he was. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. One second, he was strolling down the street happily with his beloved wife, Mikan, and the next, everything had went dark. He ran all over, trying to locate the girl that he loved the most. But… he couldn't find her. Where the hell is she?

Suddenly, he heard something; a footstep. Natsume twirled around, trying to find where in the world the sound had come from.

"Hello?" Natsume called, getting frustrated. "Who's there? Mikan, where are you?"

Out of the shadows (if the place that he was standing in had any), his father stepped into view, Luna Koizumi, the woman that Natsume had almost married when he was 17 years old, following at his side. Natsume's skin crawled with disdain when he noticed the seductive look (only Mikan could it pull off, Natsume thought) appear on her face.

Natsume was horrified.

"Natsume," his father started, giving the younger a nice, long glare, "you are to marry Koizumi. No exceptions."

"I'm already married!" Natsume exclaimed, showing the two people that Natsume really didn't want to see his ring finger.

"Then why aren't you wearing a ring?" Koizumi drawled in her oh-so annoying voice.

Natsume blinked, then looked at his hand himself. He stared at it in disbelief. He could have sworn that he felt the familiar weight of the solid gold ring on his finger just a bit before the two of them had showed up. Where the heck did it go?

"I am married. You were at the wedding, Father," Natsume said, glaring at the older Hyuuga.

"I remember no such thing, Son," Natsume's father said.

"I'll never leave Mikan," Natsume stated stubbornly.

"Who's Mikan?" Koizumi asked.

All of a sudden, the three of them were at a different scene. There were a whole bunch of cars and they were near the office. Natsume looked around. There was a huge crowd of people. And then, he noticed it:

The crowd of kids that seemed very familiar to him was surrounding the accident sight. Once he saw Koko, something in his mind clicked.

Natsume started running towards the scene, pushing his way through to the caution tape. And what he saw horrified him.

Mikan was lying on the ground, motionless. A huge puddle of blood was surrounding her and the ambulance workers didn't bother to shuffle her into the ambulance as quick. She was already pronounced dead on scene.

Natsume was crestfallen. How the hell did this happen? Mikan was super cautious ever since she was little and, even though he didn't like to admit it, she was much more active then he would ever be. Who… did this?

Natsume pushed his way past the Policemen at the edge of the scene, trying to stop him from entering. But as they heard Natsume calling Mikan's name over and over again, they got the idea that she was someone he cared deeply for. They let Natsume pass.

He fell onto his knees, trying to shake Mikan awake as if she were just sleeping. But the fact is, she wasn't. She was dead, and there was nothing to do about it. And for the first time in public, Natsume cried. Each tear was a tear at his already shredded heart becoming even more ripped up by the second.

"Now," Natsume heard his father say behind him, "about the wedding…"

He yelped, his limbs flinging all around him as he sat up from fear. Natsume looked around, confused. This was their bed, their room, their house; he was at home. And when he noticed this, Natsume looked to his side, heart pounding with hope to find the most beautiful woman in the world right next to him.

And he did.

Mikan rubbed her eyes with her hand sleepily, sitting up so that she could look at her husband's face better. "What's wrong, Natsume?"

Natsume, overjoyed, pulled Mikan into a tight embrace, kissing her on the crook of her neck over and over again. The two of them fell back into the bed as Natsume fisted his hands into Mikan's thin tank top that she had worn to bed the previous night.

"It was just a dream," Natsume whispered in relief.

Mikan squirmed a bit in embarrassment as Natsume ran his hand up and down her bare thigh, seeing that she had worn only her black panty and a tank top to sleep.

"W-what was the dream about?" Mikan said, trying to make Natsume's thoughts turn from the amused thoughts he was obviously now thinking.

"If we want to have a baby, you do know you can't be shy," Natsume smirked at Mikan's blushing face.

"Sh-shut up. Just tell me what the dream was about."

Natsume chuckled. And then, he went serious again. "It was about the worst thing that could ever happen to me," Natsume buried his face into Mikan's long hair that was left down that night to sleep.

"And what's that?" Mikan whispered.

"Losing you."

Mikan looked at Natsume with love evident in her sparkling eyes. "I'll never leave you."

"I'll hold you up to that," Natsume smiled at Mikan, craning his head down to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

Just then, their alarm clock rang, signaling the two that they should start their days and get ready.

Natsume and Mikan walked into the school, Gakuen Alice. They had been successfully running it for a while. They were 16 or 17 when they had created the school as a safe haven for runaways. Now that they were 22 and 23 respectfully, they'd say that they had been doing a great job at it.

Right now, they were supposed to visit the newly created class for those kids who were at the supposed age of preschoolers when they were taken from their abusive or damaged, unhealthy homes.

After, they had a long day ahead of them with paperwork, bills, and a whole bunch of events that they wanted to plan for the children attending the academy. Of course they'd want to make them all the happiest they could be; it is their home.

Natsume and Mikan walked into their newly created class after dropping Youichi off at his own. And once they entered, they were faced with a new, unseen predicament that they never saw coming.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

As the couple had walked in, the children had seen the two (of course). And seeing as each child had created a bond with the two adults, they instantly saw the two as their parents.

As Mikan and Natsume were swarmed with hugging, loveable kids, Mikan turned to Natsume.

"I thought I needed to be comfortable with 'those kinds of things' if we wanted children," Mikan smirked.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "This doesn't count."

"Oh, but look at all my wittle babies!" Mikan gushed as she kneeled down to hug all the squealing toddlers.

Natsume chuckled under his breath. Yup, Mikan was one of a kind.

Just like every other day, Mikan and Natsume went back home worn and exhausted. After dinner, they had put Youichi to bed and, finally, they settled in their own room.

Mikan collapsed on the bed without changing out of her work clothes (a white button up shirt, black blazer, tie, and a pencil skirt with heels, though the footwear was taken off and placed next to the door downstairs). She closed her eyes and sighed an exhausted sigh.

She felt a weight on the bed right next to her and she opened her eyes, tilting her head towards her husband.

"Let's take a shower," Natsume said, smirking a little at Mikan.

Mikan blushed. "N-not with you!"

"But we're married! I'm going to see you later anyways. Might as well speed up the process," Natsume's smirk grew bigger.

"You pervert!"

Natsume laughed. Hard. And when he stopped, he noticed how quiet his wife was. He turned his head towards the girl and saw her smiling warmly at him. That smile… caused him to blush.

Out of nowhere, Mikan got up and took off her blazer, stripping off her clothing one by one and placed it where it belonged: hamper, hanger, etcetera.

Natsume's cheeks deepened in color. "W-what are you doing?"

As Mikan reached for her bra strap, she stopped to turn her head towards Natsume. He noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Aren't we taking a shower?" Mikan asked.

"I-I didn't think you'd agree…"

"So you don't want to."

"N-NO! I mean-"

"Wow, Natsume, you are a pervert," Mikan laughed, her bare feet padding on the white tile of their bathroom.

Natsume stayed stock still until he heard the shower turn on and Mikan step into the running water.

"Make up your mind already!" Mikan called over the running water. "I can't take a shower forever!"

Natsume grinned. He was going to enjoy this…

**~End~**

It's not that good… but, it's fine, right? I know, it's short! But, well, I couldn't come up with that much. That was just a little peak into the life of Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga and what they usually do (and something that they're going to try *wink wink*) that day. So… don't kill me! I'm sorry if it sucked! I'm on total brain fart mode…

So, thank you OoO-Ashee-OoO for the continuous support! I appreciate it!


End file.
